I Shall Believe
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Asweet little fluff fic I wrote a long time ago after EOTW to make me feel better about poor little Max.


Title: I Shall Believe   
Author: Sheryl Crow & Roswellgurl   
Summary: Takes place sometime after TEOTW. Just fluff.  
  
\\COME TO ME NOW   
  
AND LAY YOUR HANDS OVER ME   
  
EVEN IF IT'S A LIE   
  
SAY IT WILL BE ALRIGHT   
  
AND I WILL BELIEVE//   
  
The rain beat down on the windows of the Crashdown Cafe like drums from some faraway place, rhythmically pounding, drowning out the banter of the locals who came in. But gradually they made their way outside to find their cars and home having thus completed their daily escape from life. Liz Parker gazed towards the ceiling and lazily rubbed the counter with her rag not thinking anything specifically but not thinking about her work, She reached up lazily and pulled the glittery, alien antennae from her head letting her dark hair fall around her face. She put it on the counter next to the rag and sat down on one of the stools.   
  
Outside in the shadows stood a man. He was soaked to the bone and he didn't even notice. His eyes were glued to the girl inside sitting on the stool. His name was Max and for awhile he and Liz had dated. And then destiny, his destiny pulled them apart. But he didn't know that then. He only only knew she had cheated on him, or pretended to for the sake of humanity. She was the most self sacrificing person on the planet. She had to be. He smiled. She was so beautiful to him. He put his hand on the door and pushed it, the little bell above his head tinkling.   
  
\\'IM BROKEN IN TWO   
  
AND I KNOW YOUR ONTO ME   
  
THAT I ONLY COME HOME   
  
WHEN I'M SO ALL ALONE   
  
BUT I DO BELIEVE//   
  
Liz looked up from her spot on the stool. A dripping Max smiled at her. She smiled back not sure why he seemed so happy. He hadn't been truly happy in a long time considering the great weight he bore being king of a planet far away. He battled evil aliens all day long and barely stopped to think of himself. He shook his head and the water flew everywhere and began rolling down chairs, tables, and cheap dinnerware.   
  
"Thank you." He said coming towards her. "You are so amazing and the most incredible girl in the world." He said quietly his eyes glancing at her and then away.   
  
"Why?"   
  
\\WELL NOT EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE THE WAY   
  
YOU SEEM TO THINK IT OUGHT TO BE   
  
IT SEEMS LIKE EVERY TIME I TRY TO MAKE IT RIGHT   
  
IT ALL COMES DOWN ON ME   
  
PLEASE SAY HONESTLY YOU WON'T GIVE UP ON ME   
  
AND I SHALL BELIEVE   
  
AND I SHALL BELIEVE//   
  
"Liz you sacrificed everything. That must have hurt you worse than it hurt me. I don't know all he I mean I told you but there must have been some things you gave up for our future. And we don't even know if we changed all that will happen." He said remembering what Kyle had told him and being awed all over again. Her eyelids fluttered as her cheeks became a deep rose color. She looked up to him and caught his eyes.   
  
"No We don't." She agreed. " You I mean he no you said to me before you left that 'we make our own destiny' and no matter what it's up to us to make sure we take a different path. We can't take the path we might have taken." She stuttered at the end trying to make sure he understood. They were falling in love all over again and they couldn't let that future happen all over again no matter how much they wanted each other.   
  
\\OPEN THE DOOR   
  
AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE TONIGHT   
  
I KNOW IT'S TRUE   
  
NO ONE HEALS ME LIKE YOU   
  
AND YOU HOLD THE KEY//   
  
"And what path was that?" He asked mischievously.   
  
"I think you know Max." She scolded. "And marriage." She added softly.   
  
"M-Married?" He repeated a little shocked.   
  
"In his past we eloped at 19. And I know I never would but I guess in that future I did."   
  
"Was it nice?"   
  
"It was wonderful. Our Wedding song was 'I Shall Believe' by Sheryl Crow." She smiled at the idea letting it wash over her for a moment and wisk her away from the harsh reality she lived in.   
  
"But that won't happen." He drew her back from her dream world. She looked across the counter to the little radio on the kitchen window. Moving away she reached over and clicked it on. As if by a comic coincidence or a really big sign the first few bars of 'I Shall Believe' began playing.   
  
\\NEVER AGAIN   
  
WOULD I TURN AWAY FROM YOU   
  
I'M SO HEAVY TONIGHT   
  
BUT YOUR LOVE IS ALRIGHT//   
  
"Will you dance with me?" Liz turned to Max's outstretched hand. Her 2001 Max with short hair and teenage hormones. She put her hand in his and let him pull her close. What harm would it do? They were just friends. She wouldn't let anything happen. He swayed her gently and turned her a few times before letting her head rest on his wet shoulder. She didn't say anything but made a small sigh of happiness. Above her head he closed his eyes and listened to the words of the song. He didn't know ti very well but if it was going to be their anthem he ought to.   
  
\\AND I DO BELIEVE   
  
THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE THE WAY   
  
YOU SEEM TO THINK IT OUGHTA BE   
  
IT SEEMS LIKE EVERY TIME I TRY TO MAKE IT RIGHT   
  
IT ALL COMES DOWN ON ME//   
  
So maybe everything wasn't going to be alright. Maybe he wasn't going to end the movie with a kiss from the girl as they ride off into the sunset (literally) but he could still hold her for now and if the end of their epic tale didn't end with the proud hero so be it. It wasn't a movie or a book. He was a real guy just trying to get by with a destiny. And that's all she could ask of him. Because at the end of the day all there is, is faith in what you have and he figured a friendship would do.   
  
The song faded and a DJ came on. Max held her for just a beat longer before opening his arms. The rain outside wasn't as hard as before. It was stopping, they could tell. They parted, her picking up her headband and him heading for the door. At the stairs she turned and looked at Max who had his hand on the doorknob . "Max?"   
  
"Yes Liz?"   
  
"Don't give up on us."   
  
"I won't. I shall believe." He winked and ducked out the door shutting it behind him. Liz headed up the stairs with a bounce in her step. A little drop of water that was still clinging to her plastic apron dropped onto the carpeted stairs and disappeared.   
  
\\PLEASE SAY HONESTLY   
  
YOU WON'T GIVE UP ON ME   
  
AND I SHALL BELIEVE   
  
I SHALL BELIEVE   
  
AND I SHALL BELIEVE// 


End file.
